


Half-Hearted Restraint

by suspensegirl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: 2x03, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Longing, Romance, dan humphrey mention, dan/serena mention, early season 2, suggestive connotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspensegirl/pseuds/suspensegirl
Summary: Based off 2x03 spoilers. Blair's need for passion...and the convenience of Chuck nearby?





	Half-Hearted Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, joy. Another cringeworthy piece. I sure posted a lot of fics on the same day originally. I must've been super inspired. XD As stated in the summary, this was based solely on spoilers from 2x03. It must've been written somewhat ahead of the s2 premiere, b/c upon re-reading, this looks to be the SBC poolside scene from 2x01 - my imagining of it at least - but set in 2x03 w/ Blair's lack-of-passion-with-Marcus SL (before the "have sex with me" scene). Anyways, enjoy if you can!
> 
> Original Title: Spoiler Fic 2x03 (how lame was I? I had to change it.)

"Oh, Marcus is so incredible, S! He's sweet and so sincere and totally fun! Plus, he is hot!" She sang out.

"Not to mention practically the royal heir to the Queen of England," Serena muttered under her breath.

Blair laughed, hitting the blonde playfully. "As if, Serena!" She paused. "But he's pretty close," she said, nearly pouncing on her best friend in her excitement. "And if I keep this thing going, I could become royal myself!" she squealed.

Serena let out a quiet laugh in disbelief and rolled her eyes. After several moments, Blair's face fell and S could sense it.

"What's wrong, B? Trouble in Paradise already?" She asked.

Blair sighed. "No, nothing everything's fine..."

"B," Serena started.

She sighed. "It's just...there's no..."

Serena turned to her.

"How do I put this?" Blair moved her hands around in an obscene gesture.

"Sex?" Serena asked bluntly.

Blair choked out a laugh. "Passion," she corrected, after a determined glare.

"Oh, my bad," Serena giggled.

Blair sighed again, fidgeting with her nails.

"Don't worry B, I'm sure it'll come eventually," she patted her on the shoulder. “And so will you.”

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "I'm not worried."

Serena rolled her eyes, but said nothing and picked up a magazine, flipping through it casually.

"It didn’t take Chuck nearly this long," Blair muttered.

"What was that?" Serena smirked.

"Uh, nothing," Blair said, absentmindedly twisting her hair around her fingers.

Serena laughed, setting down her magazine. "Blair, forgive me, but did you just compare Lord Marcus to Chuck? The boy doesn't think of anything BUT sex, of course it wouldn't take him long!"

Blair wrinkled her nose. "You just pick up on everything, don't you S?"

Serena nodded obviously. "Trust me, B. The good ones are worth the wait." She winked.

"Ugh, talk about WRONG! Let's not switch to Humphrey, please."

Serena grew quiet and returned to her magazine, a new phase of depression overcoming her features.

"Oh S, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-I mean, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"It's okay," Serena interrupted her, holding up a hand to stop her apologies. They both grew quiet, then she cleared her throat. "I mean, if I just happen to mention to Marcus that you're craving sex from your ex, it'll be no big deal, right?" she giggled.

"Hey!" Blair laughed, playfully stealing Serena's magazine and hitting her on the head with it. The fought it out for a while and were near tossing drinks on each other when footsteps approached.

The handsome figure leaned against the white post beside him. "Looks like I came just in time," he smirked. "And what do we have here?" he spoke slyly, twirling one of Blair's locks between his fingertips.

Serena's eyes narrowed. Blair turned around in a flash as her hair slid through his hands and he recoiled, taking a step back with that smug smirk still planted on his face. Blair looked away and tried to keep her face from reddening or heating to any unnatural degree.

"What ARE you doing here?" Serena asked, severely annoyed.

"It’s my summer house too, Sis," he winked. "Just remember that," he said, slowly walking into the building just behind them.

Blair had been frozen and let out a sigh of relief after Serena announced his departure. Serena looked at her a little worried but then just rolled her eyes. "You'd think if you were over him, he wouldn't give you such a..."

"What?" Blair asked, slightly annoyed. But she turned to look inside and discovered Chuck taking off his shirt. Her mouth dropped.

Serena laughed a bit. "Something interesting you've cast your eyes upon?"

"No." She turned around and settled herself as S returned to her magazine. But after some time, Blair couldn't resist and turned back inside to look, only to find Chuck now unzipping his pants. He was about to change into the shorts that were waiting on the counter, but still. Blair could hardly breathe. Too many times she had seen him far past this state of undress and the memories flashed through her at a painful rate.

"S..." she whispered.

Serena went on in her oblivious state.

"S..." she said a little louder.

Serena quietly yawned a "hmm?"

"S!" Blair nearly screeched, clutching her wrist, producing almost an indentation.

"Ow!" Serena yelled, looking towards the window where Chuck was not only almost fully undressed but smirking wildly at Blair, no doubt because of her recent squeal. She stood up frustrated. "Ugh, Chuck! Go do that in your room, please!" She turned away, pointing her finger in the direction of his homely abode, to avoid the sick perverted look he no doubt was giving them both.

Blair had no doubt looked away by this point, but she could feel his stare on her porcelain face and it created a yearning within her to indeed follow him to that abode of his.

When Serena was sure he was gone, she sat down again. And as predicted, Blair turned back to watch the hallway in which he had gone down. "B," Serena said cautiously.

Blair turned away again. "Yes, S?" She plastered on a fake smile.

"You have a boyfriend," she said, never taking her eyes from her magazine.

Blair sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Right," she paused. "Marcus."


End file.
